


Fears

by anniewhovian



Series: Firsts [4]
Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: GUESS WHAT, M/M, its time for romancE, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniewhovian/pseuds/anniewhovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BHam #4<br/>The first confession ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fears

Ian was tired. Tired of waiting, tired of hiding, tired of trying to act like nothing was different. Everything was different.

And he finally knew why.

No matter how much he avoided Jeff, avoided... whatever this was between them, it was all he could think about. Countless days spent under the tree in the field. trying to sort out his feelings, trying to understand. The only thing he knew with striking clarity was the one thing that sent him into a panic.

He liked Jeff.

It felt like a punch in the gut every time he let his mind wander. Jeff was attractive, someone would have to be blind not to see that. He was funny, kind, goofy. He lit up every room he walked into. Ian could go on and on and on. And that was absolutely terrifying.

Jeff was his best friend, his roommate. He didn't want to make things awkward between them. If he told Jeff and Jeff didn't feel the same way, or worse.... No, Jeff had never given Ian a reason to think he'd be judgmental because of a person's sexuality or gender. That was a stupid thought. Ian had more faith in Jeff than that. so really, his only fear was unrequited. If Jeff didn't feel the same way, everything would be changed. 

The last thing Ian wanted to do was make Jeff uncomfortable.

But he had to tell him. 

Ian knew he had been distant lately. It hurt, not being able to joke and laugh with Jeff like usual. He just didn't want to screw anything up. He didn't want Jeff to find out before Ian was ready. Would he ever be ready?

He wasn't sure what was worse. Hiding his feelings or seeing Jeff sad. Ian wanted to help him, wanted to be there for him, but he was so goddamn scared. If they got to talking about Jeff's ex and Ian ended up saying even one wrong thing....

Ian picked a date. That day, no matter what, he was going to tell Jeff. Jeff deserved to know. Even if he didn't feel the same way, he deserved to know.

* * *

Watching the ceiling in silence, only the quiet ticking of the clock sounding across the room, Ian took a deep breath, counted to three. Letting it out slowly, he spoke.

"Jeff?" He didn't wait for a noise of confirmation. He needed to get this out now, before he had time to think about it. "I don't know if you're awake, but I have to tell you something. I'm sorry, so sorry, that I've been avoiding you lately. I.... I just. I like you, Jeff. I like you a lot. and that scares me so fucking much. I don't.... I don't want to lose you. I just needed you to know that." He finished, taking a shuddering breath as he pressed his palms to his eyes. He had done it. 

"Ian?" Ian took in a sharp breath, forcing back the tears threatining to run down his face. Not here, not now.

"Yeah?" His voice broke and he winced. All that was left now was the rejection. The uncomfortable tension between them

".... I think I like you too."

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblrooo: anniewhovian.tumblr.com  
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
